1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding tape paper and a binding tape using the binding tape paper for binding documents and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a binding tape made of paper has been developed as a means for binding documents or the like and which can be used in place of metal staples. One of the examples of such a binding tape is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. HEI 8-39959. This binding tape is precut to a predetermined specific length and has a pressure-sensitive adhesive applied to the back surface thereof. This binding tape is used by passing it through binding holes formed in documents so as to form a single wrap or a partial wrap with the pressure-sensitive adhesive side facing inwardly.
This kind of binding tape has been developed with such factors as safety and ease of disposal taken into consideration, but due to its purpose of use, such binding tape needs to have sufficient strength to prevent a bound document from coming apart.
In the case where the binding tape is made from synthetic resin, it is possible to obtain a high degree of strength, but this in turn leads to environmental problems when disposing of such tape, especially in the case where an incineration process is carried out for disposing of the tape. On the other hand, in the case where the binding tape is made from cloth, it is possible to eliminate such disposal problems, but this in turn leads to disadvantages that a thickness of the tape is increased and a manufacturing cost thereof becomes higher.
In this connection, even though the problems mentioned above can be avoided by using binding tape made of paper, there is a problem in such a paper binding tape that it is easily to tear due to the weak levels of tensile strength and tearing strength thereof.